


Сердцебиение

by InkDaisy



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy





	Сердцебиение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6474) by finkpishnets. 



Он понятия не имеет, сколько он уже торчит в этом гробу, задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода, только чтобы очнуться снова — в том же гробу, в том же одиночестве. Он не знает, как давно выдохлась батарея iPod'а. Последним трэком была песня Джоржда Майкла, ебанного _Джорджа Майкла_ , которая оказалась на плеере только потому, что он записывал дурацкий микс для мамы на ее день рожденья.

Теперь он не слышит ничего, кроме своего сердцебиения, глухих ударов в груди и в ушах. «Ту-дум, ту-дум, ту-дум» настойчиво заполняет голову, и он не может от этого сбежать. Он почти уверен, что уже стал безумнее Барри...

А потом появляются еще удары, но совсем другие, и он думает, что это сердечный приступ, потому что ритм ускоряется, и это, блять, вообще ни в какие ворота, вот только теперь слышно какое-то царапанье и приглушенные звуки... _черт_ подери, это голоса, что ли?

Крышка гроба сдвигается с неприятным скрежетом, земля сыпется вниз, попадая ему в глаза, в рот, и он бы разозлился, но он может _дышать_ , и с этого момента он никогда, блять, не будет принимать эту возможность за данное. Он пытается сесть, но мышцы еще не слушаются.

— Охренеть! — произносит голос, чертовски похожий на Алишу.

— Нейтан, — произносит кто-то другой, ближе, и Нейтан жмурится, чтобы фигуры вокруг стали четче. А рядом Келли, во всей своей гоповатой красе, с зачесанными назад волосами, с серьгами-кольцами на щеках, и он никогда в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее.

— Как ты поняла? — спрашивает он, голос хрипит, горло жутко болит, но ему _пофиг_ , потому что над ним склонилась испуганная Келли.

— Я услышала твой пульс.


End file.
